Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 89
Suggestions Byrne vs. General Onox Both encounter and easily defeat Link early in his quest. Both kidnap a Maiden, said Madiens also appear in their boss battle. Both work for villains (Twinrova and Cole) trying to revive super villains (Ganon and Malladus). Despite their place as main antagonists both their boss battles are used to stall Link. Both weild a melee weapon in their left hand that can be thrown and reeled back in and use magic with their right hand. (and if it counts for anyhing Byrne's magic looks slightly wind based making another relation to Onox) Oni Link 15:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Que? --AuronKaizer ''' 16:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not a bad fight by any means, but your connections are mostly contrived and somewhat trivial. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Didn't you suggest this a month ago? Ray Talk 2 me 18:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : : And it's just as good then as it is now. Portal-Kombat : : This is quite good, in my opinion. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : I opposed last time it was suggested, but suppose it isn't that bad.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Thank Sir Real. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :: : ...what exactly do I have to do with this? Sir Real (talk) 21:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :: : You freed Oni from perpetual opposition by subjecting yourself to the curse, remember? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:49, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Well said. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :: ::: I thought AuronKaizer said not to bring that up again. Sir Real (talk) 16:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Then you shouldn't have asked. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Again? But it's still pretty good. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I like it a lot. Sir Real (talk) 21:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : : It's tight... - McGillivray227 19:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I approve this message. --Birdman5589 (talk) 21:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hyrule Guard vs. Phantom Guardian Battle of the armored guards that patrol areas and dash at Link on sight, some were/are apparantly friendly until being put under an evil spell, and both occasionally even talk.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this one because I'm not entirely sure who would win. Phantoms are super-powerful, true, but the guards are classic. Portal-Kombat : : The connections are shaky, but it makes for an interesting fight in my opinion. --AuronKaizer ''' 11:49, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Awesome fight. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm, yeah, I'll support this. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:46, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : : It's good. --'''DekuStick '' '' : :It's good enough for me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:36, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Indeed indeed indeed indeed indeed... -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : This is in fact the equivalent to the "Awesome" key on a computer keyboard... - McGillivray227 19:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Seems a little boring to me. Sir Real : : I like it. (By the way, I meant to make this text small.) The 21:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I support this.Ingo the great (talk) 02:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I get the connections, and they are great, but the fight is... how should I put it- Boring. Superduh... 19:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Hard to say why, but I like it.--MaloMart (talk) 20:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I can't rightly oppose the above suggestion, but I want this to win. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Comments